wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-27242792-20130415045958
Continuing! Probably gonna be a long part. If I got your character wrong, TLM, I apologize. Alexis: (walking around) (bumps into Misty) Both: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (awkward silence) Misty: That was random. Both at same time: Um, do you know where I am and how to get around? (awkward pause) Both: That's exactly what I said. (another awkward pause) Both: This is getting awkward… Alexis: Okay. Straight from the top. My name's Alexis. I'm from a different dimension (I think), and I have no idea where I am or how to get back. Misty: Me too! Well, the lost and how to get back part. Not sure what a dimension is. Woah! (stumbles, then sits) I prefer to sit on the ground for now. I'm Misty. My squirrel's called James. Here's my story. I'm supposed to be a pony- Alexis: A what now? Misty: You know, a pony. A horse-like animal? Alexis: Hmm…I get what you're talking about! Ponyta! Misty: ? Alexis: Never mind… Misty: So, I'm was a pony in my home dimension, in the country of Equestria. I was exploring near a town called Ponyville, when I found a portal, and my squirrel friend and I got sucked into it. James: *cough cough* Ack, the air is filthy here. It's full of *sniff sniff* carbon dioxide, I presume. Alexis: Yeah, there's way more cars here than in my home world. Misty: What's a car? Alexis: I'll explain later. Now- Help Guy: HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP! The Butcher and Lady Redundant Woman are having a squabble at the jewelry store! Not to mention, they're also robbing from it! And even though WordGirl stopped the Butcher's crime at the bank, she's not stopping him now! HEEEELLLLLPPP! Alexis: That's that psychiotic hippie guy I saw earlier. Think we should check it out? Misty: Sure. (tries to walk) Ow. Can you hold me? Alexis: Fine. (holds onto Misty's arms while she walks) James: (on Misty's shoulder, strikes battle pose) Well, whoever the Pusher and Lady Red Underworlden are, they're about to get a piece of me. (grins) ---- "I tell you, Stinky, you either get out of here or face me!" "Well, Miss Reputetive Pants, leave or I'll crush you!" "The world is repetitive, and I'm not getting out, leaving, or going away!" "I'm robbifying this store all on my own, and you can't do anything about it!" Alexis: (still dragging Misty) We're…here…huff. Misty: How did you know where the jewelry store was? Alexis: Are you kidding? It was across the street from where we first met! And I could see the sign, clear as day. Misty: *facepalm* Wow, I like the sound of it hitting my face. Better than facehoofing. *facepalms some more* Alexis: *sigh* (enters) So, criminals, what evil organization do you work for? I demand answers! Butcher: Hey, you're not WordGirl. And we're not part of any evil organizations. LRW: We? You and I are each working alone, buster! Butcher: Don't call me that! James: Alright, Pusher and Lady Red Underworlden, prepare to meet your doom! (awkward silence) (everybody but Misty and James crack up) (And yes, everyone includes Reginald) Butcher: Seriously, do you think you can really harm me? Hahahaha… LRW: (wipes eyes) Best laugh, joke, amusement I've had in days! Reginald: Does a squirrel really think he can take down a fat smelly man and a woman that is scented of copy paper? Butcher: Don't you dare call me fat! Alexis: (finishes laughing) Now, this is the real way to intimidate people! Go, Unfezant! (sends Unfezant out of Pokeball) (everyone except Alexis starts laughing) LRW: You really think that *hee* bird can do anything to us! *hahaha* (sarcastically) Oh yeah, that's even more intimidating, scary, and frightening than the squirrel. Alexis: You don't know the whole story. Use Aerial Ace! (Unfezant zips by the villains, cutting open the bag of jewels the Butcher was holding) Butcher: Hey! Okay, that's it. Pastrami Attack! (Unfezant is knocked down by flying meat) Alexis: Whoa whoa whoa, how can a HUMAN use such an attack?! That's impossible! You're- Misty: Get it together, Alexis! LRW: I'm not on your side, Stinky Meat, but I'm gonna get rid of those pesky WordGirl wannabes! (makes copies) Go get her, girls! Alexis: HOLD ON A SECOND! A HUMAN CANNOT USE SUBSTITUTE! AND THAT MANY TIMES? YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID! James: (plugging ears) Seriously girl, we don't want to hear any more of your ranting. Alexis: I'm seriously confused right now. Unfezant, Gust! Maybe we can hold the dupes off… (Unfezant breaks out of the meat, then attacks. The wind destroys the copies) Alexis: That was easy. Misty, you gonna help? Misty: Sorry, I can't- Alexis: What do we do now?! (WordGirl flies in) Stop right there, Butcher and Lady Redundant Woman! James: Oh, so that's what they're called! Hm, redundant, redundant…Kinda fun to say! Redundant, redundant, redundant- Ok I have to go now. End